Fearless
by sarahlizzy75
Summary: Clary decides that she can't/doesn't want to keep herself away from Jace anymore, so she's just going to be happy. Follow Clary and Jace's journey as they find there may be some truth to some things Valentine told them, and that their happiness may be too hard to get.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary made her decision. She had to go talk to Jace. After hearing Luke talk about not telling her mother his feelings, she resolved that she wouldn't be the same way. "Luke, you have to take me to the Institute," Clary said with determination.

"Didn't you want to go to the hospital and see your mom?" Luke asked.

"I'll meet you afterwards."

As soon as Luke stopped the truck, Clary was running. As she got to the heavy wooden doors of the Institute, she stopped just long enough to carve her fearlessness rune onto her arm. She wasn't going to let any fear get in the way of what she had to say to Jace.

Before Clary had the chance to get any closer to the doors, they suddenly swung open. Clary's breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with Jace, his golden hair shining brightly in the afternoon sunlight. "Jace, we need to talk," Clary shouted before Jace could even get a word out. Clary then started walking towards Central Park. She was confident that Jace would follow. Clary picked a bench and sat down. When Jace came up, he started talking before Clary could. "Look, Clary, I'm sorry," said Jace, "I was pressuring you, and I shouldn't have. I'm ready to just care about you like a brother should."

"NO! Jace, DON'T apologize!" Clary shouted. "I came to tell you that I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm in love with you! It would be easier if you weren't my brother, but neither of us can change that, so I'm done trying to stay away from you…"

Clary was cut off as Jace abruptly pulled her face to his and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jace had been waiting for so long for Clary to say those words to him, that he couldn't even let her finish, he had to kiss her. He just wanted to feel her in his arms. He was so filled with joy that she felt the same way. His despair earlier, the emptiness that had settled deep into his core when he had decided to tell Clary he only wanted to be her brother, it was all gone.

The kiss ended, even though neither of them had really wanted it to, and they walked back toward the Institute hand in hand. They only dropped hands as they neared the heavy wooden doors of the Institute.

"I have to go meet Luke at the hospital to see my mom," Clary said, "I'll see you later."

Jace looked around quickly, and then pulled Clary into the alleyway beside the Institute. He leaned down and kissed her goodbye softly.

"I'll see you later, then," Jace told her as Clary stood there, he cheeks already beginning to flush a light pink. Then, he turned and strode back toward the doors of the Institute to go inside, smirking.

As Clary turned to leave for the hospital, still blushing, someone stepped silently out of the shadows in the alley. It took her a minute, but Clary suddenly realized who was standing in front of her. She paled. If he had seen anything between her and Jace, she knew that they'd have a hard time keeping their secret.

"My, my Clary. Looks like I can't leave my children alone for more than a few minutes, or they go after each other."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clary found herself looking Valentine, her father, straight in the face. She was scared, and wondered why he had come there when the Clave was desperately searching for him. "What do you want, Valentine?" she asked harshly, masking all her fear.

"Isn't it obvious Clary? I've taken the risk to come here because I want you to rule by my side in this new world," Valentine answered sincerely. "You're still my daughter, whether you like it or not. Your rightful place is by my side."

"Wouldn't you also want to take Jace too? Considering that he's your son?" Clary asked.

Valentine thought for a second before he spoke. "My dear Clary," he started, "You should be honored that I've chosen you to rule with me over Jace, not questioning my decision."

"Well, I was just thinking, that if Jace and I were REALLY brother and sister, wouldn't you pick your son to rule by your side, rather than your daughter that you don't even know," Clary said.

After Clary finished saying this, Valentine smiled. "You really are a very bright girl, Clarissa. You truly are my daughter. That should be even more reason for you to agree to rule with me," Valentine said, still smiling.

Clary took that as a yes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Jace wasn't her brother? She was filled with an overwhelming feeling of joy, but also confusion. She really didn't know how to wrap her mind around her new knowledge.

Clary was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed that Valentine was slowing creeping towards her. It was too late as she tried to turn and run.

She was suddenly flying through the air, and was engulfed in pain as she smashed into the brick wall of the alley. She looked up just in time to see Valentine coming at her to kick her again, as everything faded to black.

As soon as Jace finished his training, he checked the clock anxiously. He noticed that it had been a few hours since Clary said that she was going to the hospital, and he figured she should be home by then.

He raced to his room to change into some clean gear, and headed towards Luke's house, where Clary was staying. He stopped on his way to pick up some takeout, figuring that since Clary had been at the hospital all day, she probably hadn't eaten anything.

When Jace approached Luke's house, he saw the light on in the kitchen, and started running. He couldn't wait to see Clary. He practically pounded a hole in the door from knocking so hard. As the door creaked open, he was surprised to see that it was Luke who answered the door and not Clary. "Hey Luke," Jace said, a little impatient, "Can I see Clary?"

"I'm sorry, Jace. But Clary isn't here and hasn't been here all day. Last time I saw her was when I dropped her off at the Institute this morning, when she was looking for YOU," Luke answered.

"I did talk with her this morning, but then she left the Institute saying that she was going to meet you at the hospital," Jace replied, confused.

"She never met me at the hospital. And I was there all day with Jocelyn," Luke said.

Jace was extremely worried as he turned and started walking back to the Institute. Clary wouldn't lie about going to see her mother in the hospital. Jace didn't know what else Clary could be doing either. He decided to retrace their steps from that morning to see if he could determine where she could have gone.

When he went into the alleyway beside the Institute, he saw that it had been destroyed from some kind of fight. Then he saw it. A strand of long curly red hair was caught on one of the bricks on the alley wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace ran over to the wall and picked up the strand of hair. It was definitely Clary's. He started spinning around in slow circles, trying to see if anything in the alley could give him a clue as to what happened. He knew there had definitely been a fight, but that was all he knew. He sat down on a discarded cardboard box to think. Who would want to hurt Clary?

He slapped his palm onto his forehead as he realized how simple the answer had to be. He only knew one person that would want to hurt Clary. "Valentine," he whispered to himself in the still night air of the alley.

When Clary came to, she was laying on a bed in a small, plain white room. She was confused for a few minutes, but slowly everything came back to her. The kiss with Jace. Valentine. The fight. Hitting the wall.

She began moving around and was surprised that she hardly felt any pain. She knew that she'd hit the brick wall really hard, and she remembered the pain from the impact. There was no way she should be feeling so little pain.

Clary looked down at herself, and was shocked to see that someone had drawn an iratze on her pale skin. She could hardly believe it. _Valentine_ had helped her? Clary was incredulous. She knew that her father didn't care about her.

With a sigh, Clary got off of the bed, and decided to try the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She looked out into a long dark hallway that seemed to branch off ahead. As she started walking, she heard voices.

"Should we go check on her, father? She should be waking up soon." Clary shrank back as she recognized the voice as Jonathan's.

"It doesn't matter Jonathon," Valentine replied, "We just need her to serve our purpose. After her purpose is done, if your sister still doesn't want to be here, we'll just kill her anyway."

Sister? Father? Clary's heart pounded as she realized exactly what she had overheard. Jace wasn't her brother. Jonathon was! Clary was shocked. She had figured out that Valentine was lying about Jace being her brother, but she never imagined that she actually had a brother. She had also never imagined that her brother could be Jonathon.

After the initial shock of finding out about Jonathon wore off, the other part of the conversation Clary overheard sunk in. She knew that she would never willingly want to be with Valentine and Jonathon. So they were going to kill her. Clary turned and ran back down the hallway. She had to find a way out. She had to find her way back to Jace, and she had to tell Jace the truth.

For the first time in his life, Jace was thankful that his brother, Alec, was dating a warlock. He raced to Magnus' apartment, clutching the strand of Clary's hair.

As soon as he got to the door, he was pounding on it and shouting "Magnus! Magnus, open up!"

"Jace? What are you doing here?" Magnus questioned, irritably.

Jace explained everything to Magnus about Clary's disappearance, and begged him to use the strand of hair he'd found to try a tracking spell.

"You know that there is a chance this won't work, right?" Magnus asked softly.

"Yes, but I have to do whatever I can to get her back," Jace whispered.

Magnus sighed but agreed to do the spell. He retreated into his office and began working. A few hours later he came back out. Jace held his breath. He rarely prayed, but now, he was just praying that the tracking spell worked. He needed Clary more than he had ever needed anything in his entire life.

"It was a little shaky at first," Magnus started, "but I finally managed to locate Clary."

Jace shouted in joy. He nearly reached out and hugged Magnus, but he stopped himself. "Where is she? Where is my Clary?" he shouted.

"Paris," Magnus answered simply. Paris? Why would she be in Paris? Jace was puzzled, be he didn't waste much time on it. He quickly thanked Magnus and raced out of the apartment. "Clary," he muttered to himself, "I'm coming for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The place was like a maze. Clary knew that she didn't have much time, but she had no idea where she was going. With a sigh, she gave up and trying to find the exit, and started searching the rooms nearby. There had to be a stele or a weapon somewhere.

As Clary was searching one of the rooms, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, facing Jonathan. Clary knew that Valentine was probably close behind. Quickly, and with all the strength she had, Clary lunged for her brother. Jonathan just put his hands out, and pushed her back. She flew into the bookshelf behind her, and many books got pulled off the shelf.

Suddenly, the whole bookshelf moved aside. Clary gazed up the set of stairs that was revealed in amazement, but only for a second. She raced up the steps, and couldn't believe her luck when she saw that she was in what appeared to be a training room. Clary located a stele and drew a portal, thinking of home.

Jonathan reached her, and grabbed for her just as she disappeared into the portal. He watched, fuming with anger as the portal snapped shut right behind her.

Jace sighed as he walked back to Magnus' apartment. He'd been so anxious to get to Clary that he'd forgotten that he was going to need Magnus to draw him a portal to Paris. Magnus was waiting for him with a smirk. Jace just pushed past him and into the apartment, where the portal was already waiting.

As soon as he landed in Paris, Jace started thinking about how he was going to find Clary. He didn't even know where in Paris she was, or what she was doing there! There had been evidence of a battle in the alley, but he didn't know if Clary had won, or if she had gotten injured, or why she would be in Paris!

Fortunately for Jace, he didn't have much time to think about it, because someone suddenly crashed into him. He barely had time to stand up before the person was on top of him.


End file.
